


【團酷】選擇性失憶-下

by hiyuchan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyuchan/pseuds/hiyuchan
Summary: *結尾忽然刀





	【團酷】選擇性失憶-下

**Author's Note:**

> *結尾忽然刀

能力者那句話不斷在他腦海裡迴盪，酷拉皮卡不知道自己該做什麼選擇才是真正的解脫，但其實現在的他心裡有個答案，他卻又怕它可能是自私的。回過神來，他已經在庫洛洛的屋子門口。  
「酷拉?」房門打開時酷拉皮卡還喘著氣，庫洛洛想大概是從那位能力者的住處直奔過來的。  
這個團員還是老樣子任性，想走就走，想來就來。  
「……我從能力者那裡拿到兩封信，有一封我不能看。」門一開他便自顧自地走進屋子，一屁股坐上他最熟悉的沙發椅：「說是有記憶的我留下的，指定要交給你。」  
庫洛洛與他並肩坐下來，還穿著薄T恤與棉褲一副睡眼惺忪的樣子有些好笑。  
「有記憶的你留給我的? 該不會我一拆開就爆炸？」  
「哈哈，或許有可能呢？」酷拉皮卡也瞇著眼笑了起來。  
庫洛洛沒有伸手去接那封信，自己也還沒有想要他拆的意思。  
「吶庫洛洛……抱我，好嗎？」  
突如其來的要求，庫洛洛愣著……一時間答應也不是，不答應也不是。  
「……酷拉，發生什麼事了?」先矜持回兒……他如是想。  
酷拉皮卡乾脆把兩封信扔到沙發旁的茶几，一上前就是對嘴熱吻，庫洛洛完全沒想到酷拉皮卡會主動這麼做，他也同樣熱情回應，手順勢環住對方的腰。接著酷拉皮卡摸向庫洛洛的下擺，手由下往上一探入就摸著他結實的腹肌，他放開庫洛洛的唇，整個人低頭貼上對方胸膛，讓自己窩在對方懷裡。「我給自己的信裡是這樣寫的……"無論做了什麼決定都別操之過急，別忘了要保持冷靜，別忘了自己的光榮與驕傲，當一切結束之後，就儘管做自己想做的事，到時候即便想起了一切也一定要記得無知的無慮，暫時的遺忘只是為了……讓你能在行動中好過些而不影響判斷，願未來一切祝福你。」  
對此庫洛洛並無任何表示，這訊息得全看懷裡的窟盧塔如何解讀……  
「庫洛洛我想告訴你，我是真的一直都很討厭你這種人。」他持續賴在庫洛洛懷裡，雙手滑過庫洛洛的腰幾指交扣，抬頭直直望著對方：「你恣意妄為，目無王法，而且下手都毫無慈悲可言。」  
在庫洛洛看來，酷拉皮卡現下的言行無疑只是嬌嗔罷了，他無所謂地偏過頭吻起他的頸，一邊又彷彿哄對方似的，一手探進對方的衣下順著他的背。「然後?」  
酷拉皮卡就著坐姿往後一退：「尤其是你那副自負的說教模樣，討厭極了。」  
「我就當作你是在拐彎誇我有個性、自由不受拘束、果斷且有領袖魅力吧? 嗯?」  
說完他們索性選擇直接擁吻而不是唇槍舌戰，四周的溫度逐漸升高，他們相依著，感受彼此的氣息，明白彼此有多興奮。  
庫洛洛一把將人抱起，逕自上樓把人扔上床，酷拉皮卡才想出聲抗議，那人便立刻脫得只剩內褲，好似這有安撫作用。  
「你到底多喜歡秀你的身材?」酷拉皮卡還是忍不住吐槽個幾句，即便自己真的也感到羞怯幾分。  
「我挺好看的不是嗎？」  
「自負。」  
「可以繼續吻你了？」這才不是徵求答案的問句。

庫洛洛上前便把酷拉皮卡桎梏在雙膝之間，他輕輕在酷拉皮卡因緊張而起伏不斷的胸上啄吻，留下的痕跡不深，但也足以惹得身下人嗚鳴。酷拉皮卡雙手環上庫洛洛的頸，宛若渴求。  
庫洛洛再往下親，手往酷拉皮卡的襠部逐步揉捏，在線條分明的腹部上舔上幾口，酷拉皮卡羞得拚命壓抑想喚他名字的衝動和呼之欲出的呻吟。  
眼看這襠部已經撐得幾乎要摸出水了，庫洛洛便直接將它拉下，把真正膨脹的物體一口含住，驚得酷拉皮卡急推那顆在身下前後吸吮的黑色腦袋，但這軟綿綿的力道根本無用，酷拉最終還是哭出聲，洩在對方嘴裡。

那個人就那樣吞下嘴裡的東西，強烈的羞恥心逼得酷拉皮卡真想立刻挖個洞把自己給埋了。  
庫洛洛繼續接下來的動作，他起身向前取床頭上的潤滑劑，酷拉皮卡趁機抬頭親吻庫洛洛的胸肌一口，這個舉動驚得庫洛洛愣愣地望著他，只見酷拉皮卡一副將你一軍的得意表情，兩人的慾火瞬間燃得更加旺盛。  
庫洛洛急忙扭開瓶子，一扳開酷拉皮卡的雙腿就倒得濕淋淋，水光蕩漾，看得他內褲前端撐得發緊。  
他先掏出自己的硬物在對方的穴口磨蹭，讓整支柱體都沾上潤滑。庫洛洛再一次彎下腰，舌頭深入對方口腔的同時，手指也悄悄送入那收縮的後庭，輕輕抽動便把穴口處的潤滑一併帶入。那裡實在頗為緊實，庫洛洛皺著眉想要是不擴張就進去，怕是要被咬斷。

聞嗚咽斷斷續續從酷拉皮卡嘴角溢出，他曉得接下來該怎麼做了。取代那擴張的三指，庫洛洛等待已久的性器總算能進入他一直夢寐以求的那人體內。  
酷拉皮卡被下身脹得「啊」出聲，庫洛洛不打算再放慢步伐，一股勁兒得讓性器直挺到底。  
「酷拉，腳抬起來在我背後交疊。」庫洛洛單手拉起一邊的腿往後一擺，酷拉皮卡配合著抬起另一邊動作。  
剛開始庫洛洛為了讓酷拉皮卡適應所以放慢了抽送的速度，直到那雙鮮紅明亮的眼睛一瞇，入耳的呻吟聲也逐漸放蕩，他選擇化為一匹脫韁野馬。

性器侵略的速度忽然暴增，酷拉皮卡眼神悄悄躍過庫洛洛，飄向自己與他正不斷交合的地方，那裡濕得一塌糊塗，還能聽見庫洛洛撞進來時的黏膩水聲。  
進出的啪啪聲與不加掩飾的呻吟使得房內熱度沸騰，庫洛洛在最後加重的幾個力道直射了進去，液體沖刷穴內，也使酷拉皮卡前後都同時達到高潮。  
他們喘著氣四目對望，再一次唇舌交錯。

將路途的疲乏與殘留在體內的精液一併沖去洗淨後，酷拉皮卡套了件浴袍就出了浴室。  
「換你了。」但那人依舊在看他的書。  
「庫洛洛? 」酷拉皮卡一邊嘴角上揚走過去，抬腿一躍就坐上庫洛洛打直的大腿。  
冷靜如庫洛洛，他抬眼看他:「知道了，我再看完這章就好。」

也罷，酷拉皮卡其實也想就寢了，不過是想在睡前把自己直奔而來的目的說明白:「我剛才說過我最討厭你這種人對吧？」  
「是呀，你這麼說過。」庫洛洛依舊翻著手裡的書，絲毫沒受影響。

「可是我喜歡你，庫洛洛。我喜歡你。」

此刻皮帶牽動著一顆顆齒輪轉動，酷拉皮卡忽然感到呼吸困難，他表情逐漸難受扭曲，庫洛洛狐疑得看向他，他忽然口中念念有詞，接著立刻失去意識倒了下去。  
「……酷拉?……酷拉皮卡?」沒有回應。  
庫洛洛心一驚，立刻抱著人衝下樓，拆開茶几上黑色的那封信。

『庫洛洛，相信你拆開這封信時，是我失敗了、倒下了的時候。這是我向能力者另外要求的制約。  
無論遺忘記憶的我在未來是否對你改了觀，無論他對你或蜘蛛產生了什麼樣的情感，我窟盧塔的尊嚴與榮耀都絕對不會允許。因此萬一……遺忘記憶的我正式開口告訴你他對你的好感……那也是我向你認輸了。』

信上就這短短幾句，但庫洛洛完全讀不進去，他一把揉碎了這張代表酷拉皮卡已經死去的宣言，抱著懷中逐漸冰冷的人，泣不成聲。

完


End file.
